


Such Great Heights

by siruru



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flashbacks, Mutual Pining, Old Married Couple, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Skips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: Being Steve Rogers' soulmate wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but boy did you try.





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isavuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isavuu/gifts).



> this could be considered a companion piece to [hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600031), but it's not necessary to read.

Steve Rogers is half an hour late when he gets to the bistro where he is supposed to met you — the closed sign burning brightly as he lets out a annoyed puff of air into the oddly cold spring night. In the year he had returned to New York, to active duty as an Avenger, he had only seen you face-to-face four times between a handful of text messages and phone calls, each a bit shorter than before and it was killing him, but what can Steve Rogers do when the world needs Captain America? He’s about to get his cell phone, call you in disappointment for missing another date, and wish you a good trip back to D.C in the morning when it pings to get his attention. He takes it out and he can’t help the smile that blooms on his face.

_Turn around, mister. See you through the window._

Steve turns to see you sitting in a brightly lit 24/7 donut shop and waving at him. He quickly rushes across the street and into the shop and while the owner quickly recognizes him, your tight-lipped smile and promises in a language he doesn’t understand allow him a thin sense of normalcy. You have a small cup of coffee and half-finished muffin in front of you, but your red dress and and blazer make it seem like you are meant to be elsewhere. He can’t help be frown.

“A coffee and a bear claw, right?” you ask a bit protruded, obviously sensing his emotions though waiting for him to speak -- one of the things he is eternally grateful for was your endless patience.

“Yeah, thanks,” he scratches the back of his head and relaxes for a bit. He waits for you to come back after fighting with the shop owner to keep the the cash. Your decisive voice making him laugh a bit, “The mission ran longer than expected.”

That’s all he needs to say for him to feel a light swell of appreciation thump within his chest before it quickly disappears. It wasn’t much but he knows you appreciate that he explains at least a little of what he did and even more that he had actually come out (how could he not with such a beautiful woman waiting for him?) to see if you were still there. And so, in the nearly empty shop, you talk about what little you can of work, you talk about your pets --Frank and Sally--, while he mentions the rest of the Avengers, mainly Bucky and Sam. It isn’t a lot but he’s glad to have this short time with you, but he knows he has to get something off of his chest. He downs his last bit of coffee before staring at you directly.   

“Tony and Pepper are finally getting married in the summer,” he coughs out the last part, as you raise a curious eyebrow, “I was wondering if you would be my plus one?”

“Are you sure about us going out in public?” you question because you had gone through this dance a year before, Steve worried about the revelation of him dating someone and it was even more dangerous if anyone ever figured out the the two of you are soulmates. You had listened to his lecture and wholeheartedly agreed. However, in the time you had finally spent together, Steve Rogers had fallen in love and he wanted to do the same thing any man in love did -- he wanted to show his best girl off.

“Completely,” he breathes out while grasping your hand from across the table, tracing those letters he knows are _his_ , as your pulse rings loudly in his ears.      

“All right,” you give him one of those rare grins, like you can take on the world together, and he swears he falls a bit more.

* * *

  ** _SGR._**

**_SGR._ **

_Back in the 1940’s, Steve Rogers was just lucky to be alive with all the aliments and disabilities he had, in a way he reasoned it was all right that there were no initials on his wrist. Who knew how long he would be alive? He couldn’t burden that fear onto another person, so he pressed forward and lived the life he could and found a friendship with Bucky Barnes, whose wrist was blank as his own. When the war came around, Steve was more than ready for it and a little relieved that none would be waiting for him, even if Peggy never having his name did hurt a little._

_As far as everyone  knew, Captain America belonged to the world, and Steve Rogers belonged to none. That changes one fine day 70 years later, when he feels a burning sensation on his left wrist and a drowsy feeling in his rib cage as if it was trying to say_ **_follow my tune_ ** _, Steve gasped when he finally looked down, perfect 20/20 vision staring at unfamiliar pair of black letters._

_And even though Steve never seeks them out, fate had a funny way of playing with fools that think they can out run destiny. That is certainly one of the reasons he ends up face first in The National Mall’s lawn after accidentally smashing into the young woman he had been eyeing, ‘crushing on’ Sam liked to say, for some time. Her small dog was barking and as she reached out for him, her sleeve moved up and then he saw it._

**_SGR._ **

_His heart was fluttering like mad and that’s  probably what caused her to look up and then back to the letters on her right wrist. Her eyes widened as she makes the association, but Steve frowns when he feels that his emotions aren’t being reciprocated. After years of rummaging through all the books on the subject, listening to all those old wives’ tales, of dreaming what it would be like -- this isn’t what Steve thought it would be._

_“Shit,” is all she manages to say._

* * *

“That one looks lovely on you,” You turn around to see a professionally dressed woman looking at you with a formal smile on her face. You nod in agreement as you twirl in the black evening dress, as you hear the sudden noisiness coming from the other room, full of Steve and his friends trying on their own clothing. You can hear Bucky say something and the room grows quite, your chest expanding a bit more than usual and with a glance at the mirror you know she’s staring at where they are -- so close yet too far.  

“They’re both idiots,” you murmur, as you try to fix your sleeves a bit more. Her eyes turn to look at you, as you give her a sardonic smile. Here the two of you are standing, the soulmates of two super soldiers.  

“So, you know?” she breathes out, as she lets go of her facade for a sadder look on her face and while you have never cried for Steve, you do understand a little more than others of what she might be going through.

“Steve is the worst type of gossiper,” you explain, remembering a late night date with him sometime ago where all he talked about was his worries about Bucky and the woman in front of you. And while, you had only met with Sergeant Barnes a handful of times, you had a feeling everything would be all right in the end.  

“H-How do you make it work?” she questions you, as she grips her planner and documents a bit tighter than before.

You laugh and she frowns, the background talk seems to have died down a bit and you wonder if the blond could feel the the apprehension and confusion you had over such a question.

“Sometimes, you just have to get their knuckle-headed selves and beat them to the ground.”

* * *

  _“Wait, you haven’t seen her in five months?” Sam exclaims as he moves around the pool table, casually glancing at the woman currently sitting in the bar next to Natasha, who she had become close to since meeting her by ‘accident’ back in D.C. She laughs at something the redhead is saying and Sam can’t shake his head at the lost puppy eyes his close friend seems to be making._

_“A lot of things have happened since D.C,” Steve explains as he watches her talking to some of the older army men like it’s something she has done all her life. She laughs and for a moment Steve feels a hum of happiness rumbling into his chest, “I haven’t had the time.”_

_“Dude, your soulmate looks like she takes no guff,” Sam whispers to the blond before making his next pool shot. From that point, it’s a game of cat and mouse, as it seems both soulmates are walking around each other for the rest of the night, until someone (Natasha) manages to get both of them alone without any surprises near one of the many Avengers Tower balconies._

_They stare at each other for a good long while, as she downs the rest of her drink. Steve wants to be casual about all this, but she beats him to the punch, though not as subtle as he would wish._

_“So, I didn’t know Steve Rogers dates a lady and then leaves her high-and -dry,” you explain as Steve looks at you like he’s seen a ghost because he still hasn’t gotten over the fact that your highest priority has always been placed on Steven Grant Rogers, and not Captain America, “Leaving a lady to worry doesn’t sound very gentlementaly.”_

_“You worry?” he can’t help but question, as you frown a bit more._

_“Of course I worry, idiot,” you pause and look at him, “You don’t feel anything sometimes, do you? From me?”_

_He shakes his head and you sigh in frustration, murmuring something to yourself as you take a seat closer to the window. You motion him to come a bit closer, as you place him right in front of you as best you can. All his attention is on you as you begin to explain._

_“Look Steve, my father is a major general and I never met my ma,” you divulge as his eyes widen a bit since this is the first time he had heard anything about your personal background, “I gave up a lot of things to survive in my dad’s political bs and maybe one of those things was emotions, but I’m always worried sick about you. Even a ‘mission running long, love ya bye’ would ease this stupid heart of mine.”_

_“So, you’re okay with me? With all this?” he questions softly as he drags his hand over your cheek._

_“I’m Steve Rogers’ soulmate, ya idiot. I knew that Captain America came with the whole packaged deal. I would take you any which way, be it you right now or that skinny kid back in the 40’s because both were made for me, regardless of appearance,” you breathe out, though Steve can notice the subtle change, that little quiver in your voice towards the end._

_You close your eyes, as Steve looks at you with a questioning look...and then he_ **_feels_ ** _it. You scrunch up your face even tighter, as a flood of emotions pound painfully within his chest -- longing, worry, sadness, admiration, even for a moment love. There’s a huge grin on his face when you open your eyes, his forehead touches your and he moves a bit more in but you place your two middle fingers in front of his lips._

_“Aren’t you gonna be a gentleman and ask first.”_

* * *

 Tony Stark and Pepper Potts’ wedding could be consider the wedding of the year for (maybe even century) New York City and anyone that is anyone is there -- from businessmen, diplomats, celebrities, and a variety of superheroes. _It is best to keep a friendly face than to encourage mutiny_ , your father’s motto ran loudly in your head, as you made the customary rounds within the reception hall. You’re poised with a bright smile, laughing when you need to, but you hear a certain female voice not too far away, and for a second the facade drops. You turn your head back a little only to frown when you see Agent Carter with another group of former S.H.I.E.L.D personnel.  

“You’re angry, darlin’,” an amused voice quips behind you, as an arm wraps itself around your wait. You turn to see a grinning Steve looking ever so handsome in his dark blue suit. You frown at his statement.

“Am not,” you say like a scolded child, as he brushes your cheek with his hand to console you and you hit his chest in indignation. He can’t help but laugh at the wave of embarrassment and minor spite since it isn’t often that your emotions roll into him like the sea onto the land.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he murmurs softly as you shake your head, having already heard that several times before after he came back from Wakanda. You let out a short laugh.

“You make me such a drama queen, Rogers.”      

* * *

_You’re in Germany on diplomatic business when everything goes to hell during the Sokovia Accords. Steve doesn’t understand how he feels you in between all the chaos, but in a moment of reprieve for his team, he sneaks out and follows that deep worry encased within his chest to a small hotel not to far from where he’s currently hiding. He knows he shouldn’t be here, but a little selfish part of him is happy to feel the mix of emotions burning within his chest that you normally hide so well._

_You’re sitting in a dimly lit cafe near the end of the street, wearing that hat and glasses combo that he knows you hate.  You look up due the anxiety swelling within your rib cage as Steve gives you a nod, trying his best to stay calm. He sits down and you grab his hand from the across the table to make sure he’s there. He tries to his best explain what had happened up to this point with Bucky and the world chasing after him. You just nod, but stop when he tells you he kissed Agent Carter -Peggy’s niece- not to long after her funeral. You pause and let go of his hand, but instead of anger he feels a deep longing and disappointment hurting him directly in the center of his chest._

_“I’m not angry,” you pause and shift in your seat to look at him directly, “But, it’s obvious you’re still living in the past and I can’t be part of that.”_

_You get up and he follows suit. You turn to look at him, as he pauses to lean in more, you not doing anything to stop him gives him a small sliver of confidence._

_“You’re a good man, Steve Rogers. Find your place in the world,”_ **and come back to me** _is something he knows that you want to add but you’re too selfless and distant for that. So, he decides to do one thing for himself._

 _“Could I?” he asks softly, running his warm hand through your cheek and lifting your head slightly in order to look at you straight on with those pretty baby blues of his. Something heavy nearly suffocates him, asking_ **_what about Agent Carter_ ** _, but it’s snuffed just as quickly as he begins to feel it. Your eyes are clear, hiding nothing but  Steve can’t see anything besides that small flicker of worry. You’re shut tight like an oyster and Steve can't help but smile bitterly at the irony of it all._

_“You should head back,” the moment passes as you move away and pull your shawl closer, “Take care of yourself.”_

_He grabs you wrist and turns it over to see the_ **_SGR_ ** _glowing brightly and he can’t help but smile a little more before kissing it. Steve grins at the sight of a blush highlighting your face lightly._

_“Take care of yourself.”_

* * *

 After Tony’s speech, the dancing continues and you’re wondering around the dance hall as Steve has gone to handle some late minute things that come with saving the world, as you come face-to-face with a familiar person who you had seen on the television with increasing frequency.

“King T’Challa,” you greet the man warmly, as he smiles at you like a friend and you curious if he may know who you really are.

“It is honor to meet the woman Captain Rogers speaks so fondly about,” _oh yeah, he does_. You let out an embarrassed groan, as the Wakandan king chuckles, which leads you to wonder how much he actually knows about the two of you.   

“Seriously?” you question, and hope that all the awkwardness and minor spite you are feeling are heading in Steve’s direction for once.

“Very,” T’Challa explains, as if remembering the times of camaraderie he spent with the former Nomad during his time away, “He has a certain way with emotions when it comes to you, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Yeah, he’s a drama queen,”you chuckle lightly, still red faced, as he smiles at the last bit of your sentence,“But, my drama queen, _I guess_.”

* * *

 

_You groan at the wave of excitement and fear burning deep inside your stomach. Ever since Germany and Steve’s disappearance there were moments where you felt his emotions too deeply to the point that they either made you sick or incapacitated you for a good while, i.e now as you watch him and his faction of the Avengers being welcomed onto American soil again due to negotiations set up by Wakanda officials, members of State Department, and Tony Stark himself. You groan as Sally moves from your lap and settles for barking in front of the apartment door. You moan in pain, not willing to get up and check what has gotten her so anxious, but then you feel it -- fear, adoration, nervousness._

_“This better not be who I think it is,” you yell out, as Sally looks at you. You grab a pillow from the couch and make it to the front door to the best of your abilities. You hold onto the doorknob and release a shaky breath, feeling something between hope and desperation but you aren’t sure if that’s you or him.  After a few deep breaths, you finally open the door._

_“It might be,” he chuckles and rubs the back of his head. Captain America was brooding and some type of untamed animal back on the screen with his serious bearded face and dirty uniform. Steve Rogers was different as he sports the same beard but with a civilian outfit and a bashful smile, as he looked at your current state._

_“Is this...my fault?” is all he can really ask, but you only nod numbly as you keep staring at him like he’s some type of ghost._

_“Look, I know--” Steve starts explaining, but before he can get any farther you put your hands through his beard and push him forward to smash his lips onto yours._

* * *

 The Stark reception party doesn’t end until the wee hours of the morning for some, but for you it ends at around midnight when you enter the shared hotel room you are staying in and jump into bed without changing out of your dress, that’s just how tired and high-strung you were about where Steve was at the moment. It isn’t until the early morning hours when you hear something rummaging around the room and a slight ping of appreciation running through your body that you slowly start to open your eyes to see the blond getting out of his famous suit. You take a moment to admire the taut muscles in the morning light, and Steve must have felt it as he chuckles without looking at you.

“G-Good morning,” you break the silence with a sleepy greeting, as you get up and move around, trying to find something less confining to wear as Steve settles into the bed, disappointment echoing in your chest for a moment, “How was the mission?”

“Good. Good,” is all he manages to say on the subject, as you take off your dress and put on a large sweatshirt that obviously belongs to someone else. You’re too busy taking off your makeup, that you almost miss his next statement, “But...this’ll be my last mission for awhile.”

“Wait...what?” you pause and turn to look at him, upper body resting on the headboard, with a questioning glance before finishing the task at hand and heading back to the bed.  

“I downgraded to semi-active status with the Avengers, training the recruits at the compound on occasion and _world saving_ missions for me,” he explains as you take a seat in front to him. His blue eyes are soft and full of love.

“Why would you do that?” you question, as he takes a hold of your wrist with the familiar **_SGR_ ** written on them, and now you have an inkling of his true reasons, which causes you frown as you look at him.

“I found my place in this world four years ago and I’ve been an idiot for running away from the potentially the best damn thing in life for so long,” he proclaims, as he keeps rubbing the those initials like they’ll fade away if he doesn’t protect them.

“Steve, I can’t ask you to do that,” you reprimand him, not wanting to be the reason the world loses Captain America, and he knew that you could handle everything that was thrown in your direction -- you had done it so well up to this point, he had told you once. No, there was another reason for this and for once you couldn’t sense it.

“It’s isn’t something…”He pauses at the serious look you are giving him before starting up again with a sigh,”I wanted to make this decision for myself, do something selfish for once. But, I also wanted you to meet me halfway…”

“As in?” you question.

“As in move to New York permanently, we could—“ he starts to explain, all of a sudden very nervous.

“Done,” you answer without missing a beat.

“I know your job and apartment,” a flabbergasted flash rolls into your rib cage, as he keeps moving forward with his explanation.

“Double done,” you laugh.

“You’ve been prepared since we meet, huh?” Steve laughs as he places you onto his lap, love running deeply through both your bodies.

“Just been hoping your place in the world was next to me,” you murmur, as he lets out an appreciative hum at how honest you’re being at the moment.

“It is,” he kisses your forehead lightly before pulling you back into the bed, enveloping your body with his completely, “Mine.”

“Mine,” is the only way you can answer back, as the early morning rays and Steve’s heartbeat pull you back into the land of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
